Уровни легенд
Эта статья о главных 'уровнях легенд'. Чтобы найти информацию о событиях, прочитайте здесь Уровни легенд (レジェンドストーリー rejendo sutōrī) разблокируется после прохождения первого этапа в Империи котов. Истории легенд имеют много новых уровней, механик, врагов и главное - открывает события, где игрок может открыть уникальных котов, убить циклонов, сразиться с безумными котами, а также получить истинные формы специальных котов. Чтобы проходить эти уровни нормально нужно обязательно иметь Истинную валькирию и, по желанию, Пробудившегося Бахамута. Стоимость производства котов здесь точно такая же, как во 2 этапе Империи котов. За прохождение каждого этапа даётся 30 Кошачьей еды и флажок, который даёт полную максимальную энергию при его применении. Если уровни делятся на звёзды, то за прохождение каждой звезды дают то же самое, но с количеством звёзд сила врагов растёт. При двух звезде сложность обычная, но только для этой главы(то есть, в разных главах при одной звезде сила одних и тех же врагов не остаётся одной той же). При двух звёздах сила увеличивается в 1,5 раза, при трёх - в 2 раза, при четырёх - в 3. Также нельзя просто взять и сразу начать проходить уровни на 4 звезды, для этого нужно пройти все предыдущие. Так же для третей и второй. Начиная с Туннеля Побега из тюрьмы, каждые 6-8 подглав некоторые боссы будут присоединяться к Вашей команде. При прохождении уровней обычно выдаются строительные материалы. Подробнее об их получении вы можете прочитать здесь. Список уровней Истории легенд Подраздел 1: Легенды начинаются! Легенды начинаются! (The Legend Begins) * Этап 1-1: Землетрясение (Earthshaker) * Этап 1-2: Возвращение террора (Return of Terror) * Этап 1-3: Блюз заката (Sunset Blues) * Этап 1-4: Место меланхолии (Melancholy Damp) * Этап 1-5: Жизнерадостный парк (Bouncy Park) * Этап 1-6: Нежная улыбка (Gentle Smile) * Этап 1-7: Страж фермы (Guardian of the Ranch) * Этап 1-8: Спящий лев (Sleeping Lion) Подраздел 2: Страстные земли Страстные земли '''(Passion Land) вводит одного нового врага: Мастер А * Этап 2-1: Ньяндалусия (Nyandalucia) * Этап 2-2: Холмы паэльи (Paella Field) * Этап 2-3: Дыра фламенко (Flamenco Hole) * Этап 2-4: Реки сангрии (Sangria River) * Этап 2-5: Горное гаспачо (Gazpacho Highland) * Этап 2-6: Ночной чуррос (Churros Night) * Этап 2-7: Сухие сады (Bone Dry Gardens) * Этап 2-8: Тапазовая пустыня (Tapas Desert) Подраздел 3: Глюкозаминовая пустыня '''Глюкозаминовая пустыня (Glucosamine Desert) вводит двух новых врагов. Это Пудель и Дэгсхунд * Этап 3-1: Дюна Хондроитина (Chondroitin Sandhill) * Этап 3-2: Сезаминовые руины (Sesamin Ruins) * Этап 3-3: Изофлавоновые пещеры (Isoflavone Cave) * Этап 3-4: Катехиновые холмы (Catechin Hills) * Этап 3-5: Ликопиновый закат (Lycopene Sunset) * Этап 3-6: Прополисовый оазис (Propolis Oasis) * Этап 3-7: Пептидная снежная равнина (Peptide Snowfield) * Этап 3-8: Гиалуроновые горы (Hyaluronan Mountain) Подраздел 4: Плавающие коты Плавающие коты '''(Swimming Cats) вводит двух новых врагов: Утёнок и Ленивец * Этап 4-1: Преждевременный запуск (Premature Launch) * Этап 4-2: Синяя глубина океана (Deep Ocean Blue) * Этап 4-3: Бухта русалки (Mermaid Cove) * Этап 4-4: Лагуна хаоса (Chaos Lagoon) * Этап 4-5: Играющие пираты (Playing Pirates) * Этап 4-6: Дилемма рыбака (Fisherman's Dilemma) * Этап 4-7: Небольшие водоросли (Seaweed Shallows) * Этап 4-8: Солёная морская вода (Salty is Seawater) Подраздел 5: Рискованная местность '''Рискованная местность вводит двух новых врагов: Выдра-смак-у и Скромный Парень. *Этап 5-1: Любимые материалы (Lovely Minerals) *Этап 5-2: Стройные каверны (Shapely Caverns) *Этап 5-3: Соблазнительные тоннели (Enticing Tunnels) *Этап 5-4: Мягкие пустоты (Squishy Hollows) *Этап 5-5: Пики близнецов (Twin Peaks) *Этап 5-6: Мостовой триллер (Thriller Bridge) Подраздел 6: Западная улица Западная улица (Western Street) вводит одного нового врага: Рыжий Бан Бан. *Этап 6-1: Загадочный рассвет (Gunman's Dawn) *Этап 6-2: Ковбойское убежище (Cowboy Haven) *Этап 6-3: Желанная ночь (Wanted Night) *Этап 6-4: Город макарон (Macaroni Town) *Этап 6-5: Блуждающий путешественник (Wandering Traveler) *Этап 6-6: Разочарованный страж (Disappointed Guard) *Этап 6-7: Ковбойская гора (Cowboy Mountain) *Этап 6-8: Ночь родео (Rodeo Night) Подраздел 7: Море тунца Море тунца (Sea of Tuna) вводит одного нового врага, Кабан. *Этап 7-1: Побережье красного тунца (Red Tuna Coast) *Этап 7-2: Свежий причал (Fresh Wharf) *Этап 7-3: Синий океан (Blue Ocean) *Этап 7-4: Воды карпаччо (Carapaccio Waters) *Этап 7-5: Экономическое море (Economic Sea) *Этап 7-6: Тактическая война за тунец (Tactical War Tuna) *Этап 7-7: Фронт замороженного тунца (Frozen Tuna Front) *Этап 7-8: Пещера филе (Cave Fillet) Подраздел 8: Бамбуковый остров Бамбуковый остров (Bamboo Island) вводит двух новых врагов, Тёмный Боксёр Кенгуру и Северный олень. *Этап 8-1: Колючее поле (Prickly Field) *Этап 8-2: Бамбуковое побережье (Bamboo Coast) *Этап 8-3: Джунгли серийного убийцы (Serial Killer Jungle) *Этап 8-4: Отвратительное болото (Disgusting Swamp) *Этап 8-5: Коренастая пещера (Dumpy Cave) *Этап 8-6: Улица звёздной пыли (Stardust Street) *Этап 8-7: Грибной утёс (Mushroom Cliff) *Этап 8-8: Душа границы (Frontier Spirit) Подраздел 9: Болотистая пещера Болотистая пещера (Squishy Cave) вводит трёх новых врагов, Чёрная горилла, Бровастый филин, и Верблюд. *Этап 9-1: Молочный тоннель (Milky Tunnel) *Этап 9-2: Пушистое тёмное Оружие (Fluffy Dark Weapon) *Этап 9-3: Фреска дьявола (Mural of the Devil) *Этап 9-4: Воздушные удары (The Wind Blows) *Этап 9-5: Ювенильный убийца (Juvenile Killer) *Этап 9-6: Расстройство от камня (Upset Rock) *Этап 9-7: Затопленная пещера (Flooded Cave) *Этап 9-8: Круглолицый Б. Гуд (Chubby B. Goode) Подраздел 10: Вулканический вулкан Вулкановый вулкан (Volkanos Volcano) вводит одного нового врага, Кори. *Этап 10-1: Горячая ванна с камнем (Hot Bath Rock) *Этап 10-2: Нежный гейзер (Gentle Geyser) *Этап 10-3: Толстая магма (Thick Magma) *Этап 10-4: Огненная клетка (Fire Cage) *Этап 10-5: Вулканический защитник (Volcanic Defender) *Этап 10-6: Пламенная кальдера (Flame Caldera) Подраздел 11: Непрекращающаяся кошачья история Непрекращающаяся кошачья история (Neverending Cat Story) *Этап 11-1: Потенциальный путь (Potential Road) *Этап 11-2: Мрачное дерево (Gloomy Tree) *Этап 11-3: Песня в небе (A Song in the Wind) *Этап 11-4: Философский путь (Philosophy Road) *Этап 11-5: Пограничный колокол (Frontier Bell) *Этап 11-6: Слезистая река (River of Tears) *Этап 11-7: Блестящая дорога (Shining Road) *Этап 11-8: Глубина испытания (The Trial Deep) Подраздел 12: Замок рыбы Замок рыбы (Castle of Fish) *Этап 12-1: Морской шёпот (Sea Whispers) *Этап 12-2: Остров ряби (Ripples Island) *Этап 12-3: Море осьминога (Octopus Sea) *Этап 12-4: Отдых Посейдона (Poseidon Rest) *Этап 12-5: Лунный пляж (Moonlight Beach) *Этап 12-6: Коралловый коралловый риф (Coral Coral Reef) *Этап 12-7: Арка месяца (Ark of the Month) *Этап 12-8: Сардины-убийцы (Killer Sardines) Подраздел 13: Остров суши Остров суши (Sushi Island) вводит одного нового врага, Директор Куросава. *Этап 13-1: Поле тунца (Tuna Field) *Этап 13-2: Поле краба (Crab Field) *Этап 13-3: Лососёвая пещера (Salmon Cave) *Этап 13-4: Пещера морского ежа (Sea Urchin Cave) *Этап 13-5: Леса икры (Caviar Woods) *Этап 13-6: Залив натто (Natto Bay) *Этап 13-7: Палтусовый лес (Halibut Forest) *Этап 13-8: Граница креветки (Shrimp Frontier) Подраздел 14: Поцарапанный пост Поцарапанный пост (The Scratching Post) *Этап 14-1: Картонный коридор (Cardboard Corridor) *Этап 14-2: Мечта о кошачьей мяте (Catnip Dream) *Этап 14-3: Хрустящая стена (Crunchy Wall) *Этап 14-4: Пробирающаяся измельчённая древесина (Wading Woodchips) *Этап 14-5: Хрустящий столб (Crunchy Pillar) *Этап 14-6: Неодобрение гиганта (Disapproving Giant) Подраздел 15: Парфенон Парфенон (Parthenon) вводит двух новых врагов, Металлический носорог и Чёрный Бан Бан. *Этап 15-1: Алтарь Зевса (Altar of Zeus) *Этап 15-2: Меч Ахилла (Sword of Achilles) *Этап 15-3: Путь Эроса (Road of Eros) *Этап 15-4: Рассвет Гаи (Dawn of Gaia) *Этап 15-5: Ворота Афродиты (Gates of Aphrodite) *Этап 15-6: Лабиринт Аида (Labirinth of Hades) Подраздел 16: Отливной пляж Отливной пляж (Low Tide Beach) вводит одного нового врага, Гиена. *Этап 16-1: Липкая бухта (Clammy Cove) *Этап 16-2: Выброшенные на берег млекопитающие (Beached Mammals) *Этап 16-3: Территория бикини (Bikini Territory) *Этап 16-4: Яблочный подскакивающий океан (Apple Bobbing Ocean) *Этап 16-5: Поле зонта (Parasol Field) *Этап 16-6: Древний кусок (Ancient One-Piece) *Этап 16-7: Стеклянные пески (Glassy Sands) *Этап 16-8: Звёздный океан (Star Ocean) Подраздел 17: Алькатрас Алькатрас (Alcatraz) вводит двух новых врагов, Доберман и Страус. *Этап 17-1: Берег чайки (Gull Coast) *Этап 17-2: Остров пеликана (Pelican Island) *Этап 17-3: Подземная база (Underground Base) *Этап 17-4: Злодейские джунгли (Villains Jungle) *Этап 17-5: Куриная игра (Chicken Game) *Этап 17-6: Кошачье испытание (Cat Trial) *Этап 17-7: Прерия заключения (Prison Prairie) *Этап 17-8: Тюремщик в Морге (Jailer in the Morgue) Подраздел 18: Тоннель побега из тюрьмы Тоннель побега из тюрьмы (Jail Break Tunnel) вводит двух новых врагов, Сэр металлический тюлень и вражеский двойник Юрурун Волка. *Этап 18-1: Грех и наказание (Sin and Punishment) *Этап 18-2: Предложение заключить (Prison Sentence) *Этап 18-3: Тоннель Гарри (Harry Tunnel) *Этап 18-4: Смертельные падения (Dead Falls) *Этап 18-5: Зона западни (Pitfall Zone) *Этап 18-6: Великий беглец (The Great Escaper) Подраздел 19: Тюрьма Капоне Тюрьма Капоне (Capone's Jail) вводит трёх новых врагов, Габриэль, Небесный Бегемот, и Ангельская горилла. *Этап 19-1: Дневник побега из тюрьмы (Jailbreak Diary) *Этап 19-2: Последняя банда (Last Gang) *Этап 19-3: Разрушение заключения (Prison Destruction) *Этап 19-4: Король свободы (King of Freedom) *Этап 19-5: Судьба лжеца (Liar's Fate) *Этап 19-6: Табу свинарника (Pigpen Taboo) Подраздел 20: Шёлковый путь Шёлковый путь (Silk Road) вводит трёх новых врагов, Рыжий змей, Собака-стена, и Солнечная рыба Джонс. Супер металлический бегемот также дебютирует на этом уровне в Историях легенд. *Этап 20-1: Отдых Гандары (Gandara's Rest) *Этап 20-2: Утопия вон там (Utopia is Over There) *Этап 20-3: Пасс божественного диего (Godiego Pass) *Этап 20-4: Обезьянья магия (Monkey Magic) *Этап 20-5: Ворота аутсайдера (Outsider's Gate) *Этап 20-6: Дорога Марко По (Marco Po Road) *Этап 20-7: Свиное пойло (Pig Swill) *Этап 20-8: Холодный пот чертя (Imp's cold sweat) Подраздел 21: Лестница ко тьме Лестница ко тьме (Stairway to Darkness) вводит трёх новых врагов, Голубь де Соболь, Тёмный выдрёнок и Ангельский Слейпнир. *Этап 21-1: Сохраняй и не сожалей (Safe and not Sorry) *Этап 21-2: Клаустрониктофобия (Claustronyctophobia) *Этап 21-3: Красная тревога (Red Alert) *Этап 21-4: Западни жизни (Pitfalls of Life) *Этап 21-5: Тонкий комендантский час (Subtle Curfew) *Этап 21-6: Подземка (Underground) Подраздел 22: Принц тьмы Принц тьмы (Prince of Darkness) вводит двух новых врагов, Блогер Тролль и Металлический пёс. *Этап 22-1: Красный ковёр (The Red Carpet) *Этап 22-2: Ванная (The Bathroom) *Этап 22-3: VIP комната (The VIP Room) *Этап 22-4: Комната пыток (Torture Room) *Этап 22-5: Сад диктатора (Dictator's Garden) *Этап 22-6: Спальня сатаны (Satan's Bedroom) Подраздел 23: Мёртвый конец ночи Мёртвый конец ночи (Dead End Night) вводит двух новых врагов, Ле'нуар и вражеский двойник Маленького Ньяндама. *Этап 23-1: Пир Предательства (Feast of Betrayal) *Этап 23-2: Конец Катарсиса (Catharsis' End) *Этап 23-3: Чёрное Предчувствие (Black Premonition) *Этап 23-4: Разбитая Маска (Broken Mask) *Этап 23-5: Клетка Агапэ (Agape's Cage) *Этап 23-6: Святой Рыжий Лис (Saint Red Fox) Подраздел 24: Королевская битва Королевская битва (Battle Royale) вводит одного нового врага, Цыплёнок *Этап 24-1: Её высочество, молочная Т. (Her Highness, Milk T.) *Этап 24-2: Злобный бой (Angry Fighting) *Этап 24-3: Ужасная песня (The Horrible Song) *Этап 24-4: Ловушка трусов (Trap of Cowards) *Этап 24-5: Тёмная Немезида (Dark Nemesis) *Этап 24-6: Запах клина и рыбы (Scent of Gore & Fish) Подраздел 25: Шрамы войны Шрамы войны (Scars of War) здесь дебютируют пришельцы из Будущего. *Этап 25-1: Равнины валькирии (Valkyrie Plains) *Этап 25-2: Минное поле (Minefield) *Этап 25-3: Кюгельшрайбер (Kugel Schreiber) *Этап 25-4: Грязная траншея (Muddy Trench) *Этап 25-5: Джунгли снайпера (Sniper Jungle) *Этап 25-6: Закатный солдат (Sunset Soldier) *Этап 25-7: Возвращение отца (Father's Back) *Этап 25-8: Возвращение победы (Winning Back) Подраздел 26: Загрязнение моря Загрязнение Моря (Sea Polluter) вводит трёх новых врагов, Капибара, Брат Ласточка, и Кори-берсерк. *Этап 26-1: Масляная платформа (Oil Platform) *Этап 26-2: Пот и альдегид (Sweat and Aldehyde) *Этап 26-3: Древнее испытание (Ancient Trial) *Этап 26-4: Я в тебе (I'm onto you) *Этап 26-5: Замусоренный берег (Littering Coast) *Этап 26-6: Бензиновое поле (Benzene Field) *Этап 26-7: Наблюдатель правительства (Government Watchdog) *Этап 26-8: Ворота с летающими дверями (Revolving-door Floats) Подраздел 27: Душа и тело Душа и Тело (Body & Soul) вводит одного врага, Мистер Крот. *Этап 27-1: Вой заката (Sunset's Howl) *Этап 27-2: Гештальт, распад (Gestalt, Decay) *Этап 27-3: Рассвет войны (Warrior's Dawn) *Этап 27-4: Проклятая погода (Cursed Blizzards) *Этап 27-5: Табличка кота (Sign of the Cat) *Этап 27-6: Из отчаяния (Out of Despair) *Этап 27-7: Метаболический синдром (Metabolic Syndrome) *Этап 27-8: Любовь и смерть (Love and Death) Подраздел 28: Ослабляющая кислота Ослабляющая кислота (Weak & Mildly Acidic) вводит двух новых врагов, Тукан и вражеский двойник Красной Шапочки Мины. КиберЛицо также дебютирует на этом уровне в Историях легенд. *Этап 28-1: Как минимум, я кот (At Least I'm a Cat) *Этап 28-2: Окружающие рыцари (Knights of the Round) *Этап 28-3: Кошачий катарсис (Cat Catharsis) *Этап 28-4: Красивый финал (Beautiful Finale) *Этап 28-5: Больше не надо плохих снов (No More Bad Dreams) *Этап 28-6: Уроки любви (Learned to Love) Подраздел 29: Бесстрашные коты Бесстрашные коты (Intrepid Cats) вводит двух новых врагов, Таки и Мистер Ангел. *Этап 29-1: Возобновлённый конфликт (Renewed Conflict) *Этап 29-2: Загадочный отряд (Mysterious Order) *Этап 29-3: Наблюдение за птицами (Birdwatching) *Этап 29-4: Колючий диалог (Thorny Dialogue) *Этап 29-5: Тёмная паутина (Darkweb) Подраздел 30: Тёмный космополис Тёмный космополис (Shadow Cosmopolis) вводит одного нового врага, Борафим. *Этап 30-1: Голодный лес (Hungry Forest) *Этап 30-2: Сверхуспевающий центр (Overachiever Central) *Этап 30-3: Час утреннего порыва (Morning Rush Hour) *Этап 30-4: Стыковка избиения (Docking Massacre) *Этап 30-5: Грунтовый сталкер (Subterranean Stalker) *Этап 30-6: Лорд бездны (Lord of the Abyss) Подраздел 31: Галапа-гот Галапа-гот (Galapa-Goth) добавлен в 5.3, вводит одного нового врага, Генри. *Этап 31-1: DNA и DHA (DNA & DHA) *Этап 31-2: Сумеречные браконьеры (Twilight Poachers) *Этап 31-3: Выживающая пасть (Surviving Herd) *Этап 31-4: Инопланетная экология (Alien Ecology) *Этап 31-5: Небесные создания (Heavenly Creatures) *Этап 31-6: Общество охраны природы (Conservation Society) Подраздел 32: Плащ комбу Плащ комбу (Kombu Cape) вводит одного нового врага, Маленький Бан Бан. *Этап 32-1: Лесополосы Ринрин (Rinrin Shelterbelt) *Этап 32-2: Иберийские равнины (Iberian Plains) *Этап 32-3: Рыдающие дюны (Weeping Dunes) *Этап 32-4: Золотой Гай (Golden Gai) *Этап 32-5: Ведущий привод (Leadfoot Drive) *Этап 32-6: Беда с особняком (Trouble at the Mansion) Подраздел 33: Ось зла Ось зла (Axis of Evil) вводит двух новых врагов, Профессор А и Кабан-секач. *Этап 33-1: Распоряжение (Pecking Order) *Этап 33-2: Технократия (Technocracy) *Этап 33-3: Беспощадный натиск (Merciless Onslaught) *Этап 33-4: Астрономические моря (Celestial Seas) *Этап 33-5: Закрытые встречи (Close Encounters) *Этап 33-6: Шпион, приручивший меня (The Spy Who Pet Me) Подраздел 34: Предместья смерти Предместья смерти (Suburbs of the Dead) добавлен в 5.6, здесь дебютируют зомби из Империи котов. *Этап 34-1: Дом Родной Мавзолей (Home Sweet Mausoleum) *Этап 34-2: Болото жертвоприношения (Swamp of Sacrifice) *Этап 34-3: Данж снов (Dungeon of Dreams) *Этап 34-4: Потусторонний путь (Revenant Road) *Этап 34-5: Сады, освящаемые призраками (Ghostlight Gardens) *Этап 34-6: Заглушённое мяуканье (Silenced Meowing) Подраздел 35: Карантинные острова Карантинные острова (Quarantine Isles) добавлен в 5.7, вводит одного врага, Большой Саламандр. *Этап 35-1: Контрабандисты с вирусами (Virus Smugglers) *Этап 35-2: Бионическая водоросль (Bionic Seaweed) *Этап 35-3: Родовые пути (Ancestral Ways) *Этап 35-4: Высшая сторожевая башня (High Watchtower) *Этап 35-5: Траншеи тунца (Tunafish Trenches) *Этап 35-6: Заражённый король (The Infected King) Подраздел 36: Мышиная страна Мышиная страна (Mouseyland) Добавлен в 5.8, вводит двух новых врагов, Собака-гроб и Зомби-верблюдица. *Этап 36-1: Привратник у ворот (Greeter at the Gates) *Этап 36-2: Шаткое каботажное судно (Rickety Coaster) *Этап 36-3: Виртуальный кошмар (Virtual Nightmare) *Этап 36-4: На 50 градусов жарче (50 Degrees Hotter) *Этап 36-5: Непреодолимый курятник (Irresistable Henhouse) *Этап 36-6: Призрачный 1LDK (The Haunted 1LDK) Подраздел 37: Аллея славы Аллея славы (Walk of Fame) добавлен в 5.9, вводит оживлённую базу. Здесь появляется вражеский двойник Миямоку Мусаши. *Этап 37-1: Рай папарацци (Paparazzi Paradise) *Этап 37-2: Сплетни сироты (Gossip Rags) *Этап 37-3: Куш из Беверли-Хиллз (Beverly Hills Scoop) *Этап 37-4: Переулок влюблённых детей (Lovechild Lane) *Этап 37-5: Грязные сплетни хулигана (Saucy Scandals) *Этап 37-6: Мультиверсальные студии (Multiversal Studios) Подраздел 38: Карманник на берегу Карманник на берегу (Cutpurse Coast) добавлен в 6.0, вводит одного нового врага, Дельфиниха. *Этап 38-1: Встреча в плавании (Swim Meet) *Этап 38-2: Салон морского бриза (Sea Breeze Salon) *Этап 38-3: Умирание в глубине моря (Deep Sea Dying) *Этап 38-4: Парад прокрастинатора (Procrastinator Parade) *Этап 38-5: Гранд-выставка (Grand Exhibition) *Этап 38-6: Без возвращения билетов (No Return Flights) Подраздел 39: Выше и ниже Выше и ниже (Above & Below) добавлен в 6.1, вводит одного нового врага, Каль Мария. У одного из уровней потенциальный фарм материалов. *Этап 39-1: Электрическая ванна (Electric Bath) *Этап 39-2: Кипение весной (Boiling Spring) *Этап 39-3: Лечение минералом (Mineral Treatment) *Этап 39-4: Мыльная пена (Soap Scum) *Этап 39-5: Экипаж сауны (The Sauna Crew) *Этап 39-6: Запаренный к смерти (Steamed to Death) Подраздел 40: Безветренный остров Безветренный остров (Windless Island) добавлен в обновлении 6.2. Здесь во второй раз появляется Собачья база. *Этап 40-1: Узкие доки (Narrow Docks) *Этап 40-2: Романтическое шоссе (Romantic Highway) *Этап 40-3: Пьяный массаж спины (Drunken Backrub) *Этап 40-4: ГУЛАГ любви (Gulag of Love) *Этап 40-5: Комната духов (Perfume Room) *Этап 40-6: Дома светоча (Houses of the Holy) Подраздел 41: IT катакомбы IT катакомбы (IT Catacombы) добавлен в 6.3, вводит одного нового врага, Квакун. Этот подраздел содержит 6 уровней, и все они довольно быстрые. *Этап 41-1: Хранитель калибана (Caliban's Keeper) *Этап 41-2: Модемные мечты (Dial-Up Dreams) *Этап 41-3: Трон телефона (Throne of Phone) *Этап 41-4: 0S кладбище (0S Graveyard) *Этап 41-5: Святая эксплуатация (The Holy Exploit) *Этап 41-6: Широкополосные знаки (Broadband Omens) Подраздел 42: Галерея гротеска Галерея гротеска (Grotesque Gallery) добавлен в обновлении 6.4, Фанат ангелов появляется здесь. *Этап 42-1: Кубистские преступления (Cubist Crimes) *Этап 42-2: Сюрреалистические грехи (Surrealist Sins) *Этап 42-3: Гуашевые гули (Gouache Ghouls) *Этап 42-4: Смерть от отца (Death by Dada) *Этап 42-5: Твари барокко (Baroque Beasts) *Этап 42-6: Отвратительный Деко (Atrocious Deco) Подраздел 43: Площадь 22 Площадь 22 (Area 22) добавлен в 6.6, вводит одного нового врага, Юкан, также здесь дебютируют помеченные пришельцы из котов космоса. *Этап 43-1: Розуэлльский инцидент (Roswell Incident) *Этап 43-2: Кошачье отведение (Cat Abduction) *Этап 43-3: Тип Адамски (Adamski Type) *Этап 43-4: Любовь чупакабры (Chupacabra Love) *Этап 43-5: Событие тунгуски (Tunguska Event) *Этап 43-6: Оффлайн (Offworld Weary) Подраздел 44: За Саванной За саванной (Beyond the Savannah) добавлен в обновлении 6.7, вводит одного нового врага, Крылатая свинья. *Этап 44-1: Поедание слабости (Eat the Weak) *Этап 44-2: Никуманджаро (Nikumanjaro) *Этап 44-3: Благородное племя (The Noble Tribe) *Этап 44-4: Сухой сезон (Dry Season) *Этап 44-5: Электросафари (Electrosafari) *Этап 44-6: Небесный оазис (Heaven's Oasis) Подраздел 45: Метельный бульвар Метельный бульвар (Blizzard Boulevard) добавлен в обновлении 6.8, вводит одного нового врага, Хаки. *Этап 45-1: Соединение дрожи (Shiver Junction) *Этап 45-2: Неплотный тоннель (Leaky Tunnel) *Этап 45-3: Обмороженный парк (Frostbite Park) *Этап 45-4: Подрумяненный большак (Toasty Turnpike) *Этап 45-5: Спящие сигналы (Sleepy Signals) *Этап 45-6: Спалённая тюрьма (Scorched Tollbooth) Подраздел 46: Сингулярный город Сингулярный город (シンギュラリティ村) добавлен в обновлении 6.9, вводит одного нового врага, Ультра Баа-Баа. *Этап 46-1: Вездесущие продажи (Ubiquitous Sales) *Этап 46-2: Виртуальный урожай (Virtual Harvest) *Этап 46-3: Носимые дома (Wearable Homes) *Этап 46-4: 8К удобрения (8K Fertilizer) *Этап 46-5: Сумеречный блокчейн (Blockchain Twilight) *Этап 46-6: Призрачный геном (Haunted Genome) Подраздел 47: Концы Земли Концы Земли (Ends of the Earth) добавлен в 6.10. *Этап 47-1: Окончательная святыня (Ultimate Shrine) *Этап 47-2: Долина конца (Valley of the End) *Этап 47-3: Последняя башня (Final Tower) *Этап 47-4: Последний лабиринт (Last Labyrinth) *Этап 47-5: Вывод пещеры (Cave Conclusion) *Этап 47-6: Храм апокалипсиса (Apocalypse Temple) Подраздел 48: Конец легенды Конец легенды (The Legend Ends) доабвлен в обновлении 7.0. *Этап 48-1: День расплаты (A Day of Reckoning) *Этап 48-2: Жажда мести (Thirst for Vengeance) *Этап 48-3: Утро славы (Glory of Glories) *Этап 48-4: Момент безмятежности (A Moment of Serenity) *Этап 48-5: Ненастоящее воскрешение (False Resurrection) *Этап 48-6: Кубок клятвы (Goblet of the Oath) *Этап 48-7: Сумеречный зефир (Twilight Zephyr) *Этап 48-8: Беззащитное обещание (Unkept Promises) Подраздел 49: Лаборатория реликвий Лаборатория реликвий (Laboratory of Relics) добавлен в обновление 7.0, вводит одного нового врага, Меха-Бан. *Этап 49-1: Сверхъестественные силы (Eldritch Forces) Ужасные легенды Ужасные легенды (яп. 真レジェンドステージ) — сиквел Историй легенд, которая может быть разблокирована, завершая указанную кампанию в 1-звёздочную сложность. Доступ к нему возможен из меню Историй легенд в любое время и был добавлен в версию 7.0 The Battle Cats. Ужасные легенды вводят опасный тип врагов: Реликтовых врагов. Эти враги обладают исключительной статистикой и способностью "Древнее проклятие", которая отключает способность кота, нацеленную на определенный тип врага, но только тех. Как и финальная глава предыдущей кампании, первый подраздел новая легенда содержит только один этап. После завершения этого уровня, открывается возможность улучшить котов ещё до 10 уровня с помощью Кошачьих глаз, в том числе легенды и открытие истинной формы Меха-Бана. Настоятельно рекомендуются истинные формы легендарных котов, имеющие иммунитет к проклятию и эффективные против Реликтовых врагов. Подраздел 1: Новая легенда Новая легенда (A New Legend) добавлена в 7.0, вводит двух новых врагов, Собака реликвии и Бан Бан реликвии. * Этап 1-1: Древнее проклятие (古代の呪い) Подраздел 2: Здесь находятся драконы Здесь находятся драконы (Here Be Dragons) добавлен в 7.1, вводит одного нового врага, Старый рог. * Этап 2-1: Поле плова (Pilaf Field) * Этап 2-2: Ньяндария (Nyandaria) * Этап 2-3: Аннин пасс (Annin Pass) * Этап 2-4: Возвышенности ахийо (Ajillo Highlands) * Этап 2-5: Пустыня макарон (Pasta Desert) * Этап 2-6: Холм фарша (Mince Hill) Подраздел 3: Бесконечный лес Бесконечный лес (The Endless Wood) добавлен в 7.1, вводит одного нового врага, Сэрел. * Этап 3-1: Косаминские руины (Kosamin Ruins) * Этап 3-2: Мелкая морская зелень (Shallow Sea Green) * Этап 3-3: Играющиеся бандиты (Playing Bandits) * Этап 3-4: Полость коляски (Buggy Hollows) * Этап 3-5: Триллер оскала (Thriller Grin) * Этап 3-6: Джон гул (John Gool) Подраздел 4: Первобытные токи Первобытные токи (Primeval Currents) добавлен в 7.1, вводит одного нового врага, Отом. * Этап 4-1: Морской городок (Marine Town) * Этап 4-2: Блуждающая раковина (Wandering Conch) * Этап 4-3: Воды Палкаччо (Palcaccio Waters) * Этап 4-4: Подводная гора Утсубобо (Utsubobo Seamount) * Этап 4-5: Рассвет границы (Frontier Dawn) * Этап 4-6: Рутсборгский вихрь (Rutsborg Vortex) Подраздел 5: Залив лая Залив Лая (Barking Bay) добавлен в 7.2, вводит одного нового врага, Лори. * Этап 5-1: Переполненный прибой (Crowded Surf) * Этап 5-2: Мятежные волны (Mutinous Waves) * Этап 5-3: Бьёс и гиллс (Buoys and Gills) * Этап 5-4: На камнях (On the Rocks) * Этап 5-5: Сирена морского конька (Seahorse Siren) * Этап 5-6: Юная каракатица (Young Cuttlefish) Подраздел 6: Наблюдатели из бездны Добавлен в 7.3, вводит одного нового врага, Лоуки. * Этап 6-1: Смертельное оружие (Deadly Weapons) * Этап 6-2: Стенная роспись вдохновения (Inspirational Mural) * Этап 6-3: Освящённые солнцем Пещеры (Sunlit Caves) * Этап 6-4: Блестящие пики (Glittering Peaks) * Этап 6-5: Проклятие зла (Murmuring Evil) * Этап 6-6: Томный приозерный (Languid Lakeside) Подраздел 7: Нео некрополь Нео Некрополь (Neo-Necropolis) добавлен в 7.4, вводит одного нового врага, М. Ост. * Этап 7-1: Полуночный ликопин (Midnight Lycopene) * Этап 7-2: Метро-оазис (Metroasis) * Этап 7-3: Бумажный небоскрёб (Paper Skyscraper) * Этап 7-4: Сумерки разбойника (Rogue's Twilight) * Этап 7-5: Конкретный океан (Concrete Ocean) * Этап 7-6: Неназванная станция (Unmanned Station) Подраздел 8: Закон диких земель Закон Диких земель (Law of the Wildlands) добавлен в 7.5, здесь не появляются новые враги. * Этап 8-1: Городок паники (Panic Tower) * Этап 8-2: Звенящая леди (Lady in the Clink) * Этап 8-3: Неверующее ранчо (No Hope Ranch) * Этап 8-4: Холмы охотника (Hunter’s Hills) * Этап 8-5: Болезненная столовая гора (Morbid Mesa) * Этап 8-6: Револьверный хребет (Revolver Ridge) Подраздел 9: Полуостров Парарила Полуостров Парарила (Pararila Peninsula) добавлен в версии 8.0, здесь нет новых врагов. * Этап 9-1: Побережье эсколара (Escolar Coast) * Этап 9-2: Проект "Морж" (Project Walrus) * Этап 9-3: Нарушение вьюна (Loach Breach) * Этап 9-4: Резерв морской чайки (Seagull Reserve) * Этап 9-5: Низ икры (Roe Row) * Этап 9-6: Вызов Герона (Heron's Call) Подраздел 9: Кошачий переворот Кошачий переворот (Coup de Chat) добавлен в версии 8.1, здесь нет новых врагов. * Этап 10-1: Идеология сверчка (Cricket Ideology) * Этап 10-2: Лорд канавы (Gutter Lord) * Этап 10-3: Друзья-вегетарианцы (Veggie Friends) * Этап 10-4: Стукачи приобрели строчки (Snitches Get Stitches) * Этап 10-5: Шокирующее вавилонское пленение (Shocking Exile) * Этап 10-6: Гамбит красного кота (The Red Cat Gambit) Ссылки en:Stories of Legend Levels Категория:Уровни